The Perfect Wedding
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Link and Zelda are engaged but will Din stop the wedding from going on? Zelink. Oracle or Seasons/Ages. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Morning Happenings

The Perfect Wedding

Chapter 1- Morning Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does.

Prologue: Several days had passed since Princess Zelda had accepted Link's proposal of marriage. The castle was in an uproar preparing for the ceremonies. Link had to deal with the fact that he was becoming a prince in less than a month, and he had to deal with his jealous friend, Din.

Link lay in his feathered bed, curled up in the blankets. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling above him, counting how many knot-holes he could find in the wooden planks. He longed for the days to pass quicker so his wedding day would come. Yes, the day he would finally marry Princess Zelda. He had known her for five years now and he deeply loved and cared for her.

He also didn't get out of his soft bed because he was dreading the 'prince lessons' his grandfather was giving him. "The old man's all about honor and dignity," Link grumbled, turning over. "I'm not marrying Zelda to become royalty. I'm marrying her because I...love her."

At that moment the door to Link's bedroom opened and in walked his grandmother with a birch wood tray. On the tray was a plate of buttermilk pancakes, dozed in maple syrup. She set the tray on Link's night stand and took a seat on his bed.

"Good morning, Link," she told him.

Link smiled. "Morning, grandma." He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

His grandmother looked out the window, then back at him. "It's already ten o'clock. Why don't you get up?" she asked.

Link sat up, propping up his pillow behind. "I wanna see my Zelda," he sighed. "Not take dumb prince lessons. Gramps and the castle generals are making me take them. I just wanna spend time with Zelda."

Link's grandma sighed. "I know. It seems like just yesterday you met her and became her knight. Now you're already 18 and engaged to her. Time sure flies."

The boy took the tray and placed it in his lap. "I know. But why do I have to take those dumb lessons?" He stabbed his pancake with his fork.

"You see," the old lady began. "Your grandfather just wants to make sure that he's delivering the most brave, well mannered gentleman that he can to the Royal Family. For your sake and their's."

Link sighed. "I guess you're right." He lifted his fork and knife and cut and square out of the center of his pancakes. "And I'll get to see my princess soon enough." He then plopped the piece of pancake in his mouth.

Suddenly Link's grandfather's voice echoed throughout the house. "Link!" he called. "Visitor!"

Link sleepily set the tray aside and got out of bed. After he slowly put his robe on over his pajamas, he walked to the door. He opened it slowly to see who was there. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. Standing there was Princess Zelda. She wore a radiant pink gown, glistening with gold. Her long golden locks spilled over her shoulders like water from a fountain. She had a joyous smile on her face which seemed to melt away all of her fiancée's troubles. On her head, pulling back the princess' hair from her face, was a radiant crown of gold, glistening in the morning sun. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed, embracing her. "I didn't think I'd get to see you so soon!" He rubbed his cheek in her soft, blonde hair.

Princess Zelda's smile grew wider as she squeezed him tightly. "I'm glad Impa let me come here."

Link pulled back from the hug and looked at his fiancée. "You look beautiful." He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek.

Zelda placed her gentle hand in his. "You look handsome," she told him. Then she laughed merrily. "Even though you are still in your night clothes."

Link's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just woke up and didn't expect to see something as lovely as you so early in the morning."

Zelda giggled. "Then I am sorry for coming so early, I thought you would be up." Then, as if something had startled her, she quickly released his hand.

Link placed both hands on her shoulders and gazed deeply into her blue eyes. His heart was beating fast, as was her's. "I love you," he told her softy and sincerely.

With a sweet smile, Zelda replied, "I love you too."

As fallen leaves of red and gold swirled around the two, Link leaned over and gently kissed the princess' forehead. They were enjoying a tender moment when suddenly someone grabbed Link from the back of his robe and thrust him away. Link whirled around to see his grandfather standing there, tapping his foot.

"You'll have plenty time for that later," he told the boy sternly. "Right now change into some decent clothes and start sword training."

Link groaned. "Alright." Before he turned to leave, he grabbed his fiancée's hand and kissed it. "Love you. See you later."

Zelda's smiled up at him. "Love you too. Bye." Then she turned away, her hair flying the slight breeze, and walked over to the rock Impa was sitting on.

"Back so soon?" Impa asked. She was sitting on a big rock, polishing one of her cooking pans.

"Yes," Zelda replied wistfully. "Link had to do sword training with his grandfather." She hung her head.

Impa placed the bottle of cooking pan polish inside her pan and slid off the rock. "Don't worry. Soon you'll be spending the rest of your life with him." She put a hand on the princess' shoulder.

Zelda looked up. "I know. I'll just have to be patient."

"That is a wise decision," Impa complimented. "Now, let's go back to the castle. It's almost time for your dress fitting."

Princess Zelda smiled weakly. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2 The Fiery Oracle

Chapter 2- The Fiery Oracle

The metallic clangs of a sword could be heard for miles as Link practiced slashing up a scarecrow in his grandfather's field. His grandfather had been timing him but had to retreat inside for a glass of lemonade. He ordered Link to keep practicing, not even offering the exhausted boy a drink. One of the hired hands was sitting on a giant pumpkin, watching Link slash at the scarecrow. A young lad he was, about ten years old. He had dark thick hair, cut slightly above his thin eyebrows. He had a gleam in his sea blue eyes as he watched the soon-to-be prince.

After most of the energy had been drained out of Link and his blonde hair was soaked in sweat, he dropped his sword and collapsed in a pile of hay. "This is exhausting," he moaned.

The little boy sat up. "How does Princess Zelda look, Mister Link?" he asked curiously, swinging his feet. "I've never seen a princess before."

At the mention of Princess Zelda's name, Link's heart began to beat rapidly. He looked up at the blue sky, hoping the boy wouldn't notice how red his face had become. "There are no words that can describe her," he answered. "She is as graceful as a swan, feathers of pure white. And as astonishing as a lone star, the only hope in a pitch black night. As elegant as a rose, pearly petals of crimson. And as stunning as an orange sun rising above the green hilled horizon."

The boy cocked his head. "I didn't know you were a poet," he said.

Link looked at him suddenly. "Huh? I was just trying my best to describe her. I didn't mean to make it rhyme."

Suddenly a female voice pierced the air like an arrow. "Tommy!"

The boy quickly jumped off the pumpkin. "Uh oh! Gotta go!" He then scrambled away, leaving Link to his thoughts of Princess Zelda.

The orange sun had risen high above the fields and was beating down hard on the earth. A slight breeze tickled the tree leaves and the corn stalks as harmonious birds sang in the tree-tops. Link was in a world of blissful harmony as he lay in the soft hay. He took in a breath of the fresh, corn-scented air when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him. He arose from the hay with haste, only to find the Oracle of Seasons, Din, standing there. She had a nasty scowl on her face and her eyes were cold.

"I have a bone to pick with you, _old friend_," Din said, her red hair shining in the sun. Her hands were on her hips as she stood there on the rich brown earth, glaring at Link.

Link gulped. He stepped back, stumbling over the pile of hay. "Wha-what is it?" he asked nervously. Strands of his golden hair fell over his eyes and his hands were out in front of him, as if to shield himself from the lady's wrath.

Din kicked the hay aside with her ribbon-laced foot and stepped closer. She seized Link's wrists and brought then down to his side. "Don't take me as a blind fool. Oh, I know, alright. I've heard. You are engaged, am I right? To Zelda, _princess_ of Hyrule."

Link looked away, trying not to meet her eyes. He felt ashamed, though he had no reason to be. He adored Zelda for many years and didn't think much of Din. But he was afraid he may have given the oracle a false sense of affection. "Yes," he replied with confidence. "You have heard correct. Our wedding is in three weeks. You are invited, that is if you want to attend."

Din squeezed Link's wrists with rage and envy. "Why?" she fumed. "Why....would you want to marry someone like her? All these years you've loved me...and now you just toss me aside to the wind?" She stared at him with her fiery red eyes.

Link struggled to get his wrists free from her grasp but was not successful. He had tried to be polite and friendly but he could tell this method was getting nowhere. "I never loved you!" he exclaimed, shaking Din's wrists. "I am sorry if I mislead you somehow but you are only my friend! Or should I say you _were_ my friend!"

Din's eyes grew wide with sorrow and amazement. She had never heard Link speak so harshly. She released his wrists and stepped back. Tears started to form in her sparkling crimson eyes. "I'm going back to Holodrum," she told him softy. "But I _will _return." After she uttered those final words, she departed from Link's sight. Exhausted, Link flopped back on the hay and rubbed his sore wrists.


	3. Chapter 3 The Enchanted Song

Chapter 3- The Enchanted Song

Soon Link had gotten tired of just lying around in the hay, and since his grandfather didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon, he took a walk in the forest.

Among the whistleweed and the wildflowers he walked, his brown boots treading on the mossy ground. He held his head high, gazing up at the thin wisps of clouds moving slowly crossing the noon sky. He passed many wild creatures-bears and deer and hare and squirrels, all wondering what he may be up to. Link, himself, was not sure, he just felt like something in the woods was calling to him. As he walked he noticed a small, purple flower on the side of the bark covered path. It seemed to sparkle with morning dew still on it. Link stooped down to take a look at the queer plant, for he had never seen something so magical in the middle of the day. "What a strange forest," he said to himself. The flower was of great beauty and was somewhat appealing, so he took out the knife from his belt and carefully cut it from its roots. He then held it in his gloved hand, eyeing it carefully.

Suddenly a sweet noise filled the forest, coming from beyond an arch of ivy-covered willows. It sounded like singing, soft and melodious. Even though Link's stomach was telling him to head back to the farmhouse, the song was enchanting, though it was in a different tongue. At first he thought it was Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, but the voice sounded different. Like a chorus of saints or the song of a lark. Link soon found himself walking towards the arch of willows, following the mythical sound. As he softly crept among the stringing leaves of the willows, the image became clear. In the middle of a small clearing, Princess Zelda sat on a stump, the magical sound leaving her lips. Link was astonished. He had known Zelda for many years, but never knew of this marvelous talent. He meant to just stand there hidden from view and enjoy the enchantment, but his foot thought otherwise. As he stepped a bit closer, a shriveled leaf under his brown boot crunched, startling Zelda. She ceased to sing and stared at the willow, trying to see what had made that noise. Link knew he had been noticed so he slowly crept out from under the shade of the willow. "That was beautiful," he said, slowly approaching the stump.

Zelda looked up at him with her sparkling sapphire eyes. Her lips curved into a smile as she said, "Thank you. I did not know you were there." A gentle breeze passed through the trees blowing her golden hair and the sleeves of her silken gown mythically. Her kind eyes seemed to tell her fiancée to come near to her.

Link walked up slowly to the princess. When he was standing in front of her, he took her gentle hand in his and seated himself next to her on the stump. Then he released her hand and wrapped one arm around her. "I've never heard you sing before," he told her, smiling into her eyes.

Zelda's heart began to beat. "I didn't think you wanted to hear it," she told him softly, looking down at the ground. A wave of embarrassment washed over her.

Link looked quizzically at her. "Why would you think that?" he asked. He touched her rosy cheek tenderly.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. His voice seemed to calm her nerves and she did not feel embarrassed anymore. She leaned her head on his shoulder and remained silent, for she knew it was foolish of her to have doubted her fiancée and best friend. She just sat there still, closing her eyes in pure bliss.

As if he knew her thoughts, Link did not expect an answer. He gently laid his head atop her's and shut his eyes. He too was fully enjoying the moment. "What language were you seeing in?" he asked her after a long stretch of silence. "It didn't sound like the common tongue."

"It is an ancient form of Hylian, only known to the Royal Family," she answered in a soothing tone of voice. She gently nuzzled his shoulder with her nose.

Link smiled affectionately at her. "It's so nice to be here with you, my love," he told her, suddenly feeling grown up.

Zelda took Link's hand in her's and squeezed it gently. "It is. I love you."

Many people searched for both Link and Zelda but they could not be found. The two were just blissfully strolling through the woods, lost in each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Ralph and Nayru

Chapter 4- Ralph and Nayru

The two returned from the woods late at night. The radiant moon waxed above them as they went their separate ways. Link went back to his house to get a long talk from his grandfather; and Zelda went back to Hyrule Castle to be scolded by Impa.

When the next morning dawned, Link quickly slipped away to Hyrule Castle before his grandfather could catch him. He met Zelda in one of the gardens where she had told him to meet her. She needed to discuss an urgent matter with her fiancée.

"Link..." Zelda began, placing her hands on the young man's shoulders. She had a look of worry and distress in her eyes; nothing like the previous day in the woods. "Din has been threatening me."

Link was startled to hear this. "Really? She was bugging me but I didn't think she would threaten you."

"Yes," Zelda replied with a heavy heart. "She said she won't let the wedding go on." She removed her arms from his shoulders and looked down at the ground.

Link tenderly lifted her chin with one of his gloved hands. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen." He looked into her eyes, suddenly getting the urge to kiss her. But the two had promised to save their first kiss for their wedding. So, instead, he just reminded her of his love for her. "I love you so much."

Zelda eyes filled with joyful tears as she pulled Link into an embrace. "I love you too," she sniffed. "But how won't you let her ruin the wedding?"

Link thought for a moment. "Well...Nayru is her closest friend. We'll ask for her advice."

Zelda agreed so the two left the gardens and went to Impa. After they explained the situation, Impa took them to Labrynna.

When they arrived, the couple and Impa headed for Nayru's cabin in the woods. When they got there, the place was surrounded by woodland creatures. But as soon as they saw fat old Impa trudging through the forest and crushing the plants, they scattered. Link was about to knock on the front door when Zelda stopped him. "What?" Link asked, confused.

"Shh!" Zelda hissed. "I hear voices." The three moved one of the windows and peaked inside. They were shocked at what they saw: Nayru and her childhood friend, Ralph, kissing passionately.

"What?" Link whispered, laughing. "Since when has she had a thing for that coward?"

"I think it's cute," Zelda said, amused.

"Me too," Impa agreed.

Link stooped down to the ground and grabbed a pebble. He was about to fling it into the window when Zelda grabbed his hand. "Link, what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Letting them know we're here," Link replied simply. But when he saw how angry Zelda's face looked, he dropped the pebble and shrugged. "I'll just knock." So he walked over to the cabin door and rapped on it three times. Soon the door opened and there stood Ralph.

"What do _you_ want?" Ralph asked distastefully.

"To see Nayru," Link replied, eyeing him curiously.

"I thought you were engaged to Princess Zelda," the red head said, squinting his eyes. "How would she like it if -"

Suddenly Zelda stepped in view. "I know my Link would never do that," she said simply. "And we didn't come to see Nayru for pleasure. This is important."

Ralph groaned and slapped his forehead. "Alright, fine," he grumbled. "I'll let you in." He reluctantly opened the door wider for them and Link, Zelda, and Impa entered.

When they came inside the cozy cabin, they were bewildered. It had such a homey touch. There was a crackling fire place and the floors and walls were of wood. The scent of apples drifted through the house. There was a hand woven rug on the ground underneath the round wooden table. There was also a wide couch of red fabric.

Nayru greeted them warmly and then told them to sit on the couch. So Impa sat on the far left side of the couch, Zelda sat in the middle, and Link sat on the other end. Nayru headed into a small room that was apparently the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with apple cakes and tea. After she served her guests, she sat in one of the two arm chairs and Ralph sat in the other. Then the conversation started.

"The reason we came here, Nayru," Link began, swallowing his mouthful of cake. "It's because Din has been troubling us. We were wondering if you could talk to her."

Nayru was about to reply but was interrupted by Ralph. "Sorry, Nayru has a busy schedule this month," he said with a dignified expression as he put down his tea cup.

"Ralph!" Nayru scolded. Then she turned back to her guests. "Sure I'll talk to her. But what exactly is the trouble?"

Link took a sip of his tea before responding. "She's angry at me because I'm engaged to Zelda. And she's jealous of Zelda." He wrapped his arm around the princess and squeezed her affectionately.

Though the squeeze from Link was comforting, Zelda still had a look of worry in her eyes. "She says she's going to crash the wedding."

Suddenly Impa spoke up. "These children have known each other for a long time! They love each other! You can't let their wedding be ruined!" she exclaimed pleadingly.

"Yes we can," Ralph said snootily, crossing his arms.

Nayru jabbed Ralph in side and then replied sternly, "No we can't. I'm going to help in anyway possible. If Ralph doesn't want to aid me in talking to Din, I'll go alone. But I will help you, my friends."

A look of relief and happiness appeared on Impa, Link, and Zelda's faces. "Oh, thank you!" the three said in unison.

"When you're done with your snacks, you can return to Hyrule. I will go to Holodrum in search for Din," Nayru told them. Then she turned to Ralph. "Are you coming with me, Ralphy?" she asked.

"Fine, for you Nayru," Ralph replied. "But only for you. I don't care what happens to Stink and Zelba."


	5. Chapter 5 Din Gives In

Chapter 5- Din Gives In

After Link, Impa, and Zelda left, Ralph and Nayru headed to Holodrum. They found Din in her house, sulking. She reluctantly let them in and let them talk to her.

"I really thought Link loved me," the Oracle of Seasons sighed. "But now he's marrying Zelda.''

"We're sorry, Din," Nayru sympathized. "But what did he do that made you think that he loved you?"

"Well, he was always shy around me," Din replied. "His face would turn red and once when I asked him why he saved me he was about to say something but then stopped."

"Well, that was probably just a little crush. But he's fallen in love with Princess Zelda. Apparently they're meant for each other," Nayru explained. While this was going, Ralph was exploring Din's house, and now he was discovering that the curtains really were transparent.

Din sighed. "Yes, I know that," she replied. "And I really didn't mean what I said to Link and Zelda about ruining there wedding. What's meant to be is...meant to be. I'll just have to wait for my man to come along." Suddenly he tone changed. "Which reminds me; I met this guy named Sonny O'Sol. He says 'cheers' a lot. I asked him why and he said that he reads too much British Literature."

Nayru snickered. "That's funny. So you're over Link? You're gonna let them get married and live happily ever after?"

A fond smile appeared on Din's face. She imagined Link's excited expression when Nayru would tell him that he was going to have a happy life with Zelda. Then it suddenly occurred to her that she had always thought of Link more as a friend or little brother than anything else. She now felt content, by some miracle. "Yes. Am I still invited to wedding?"

Nayru was over-joyed to hear this. All Link and Zelda's troubles were over. "Yes, you most certainly are." Suddenly something interrupted them. There was a crash and then an 'oops' coming from the next room. Nayru and Din curiously entered the kitchen to find Ralph covered in pans. "Ralph!" Nayru exclaimed, concerned yet amused. "Oh, you're just like a child; I can never leave you alone for one minute!"

Ralph's face turned red. He hated be treated like a child when someone other than Nayru was around. He glared coldly at Din who was laughing and then got up from the mess and wiped off his cloak. "Don't baby me! I can take care of myself!" But soon he broke out into tears and hugged Nayru. "Oh, Nayru thaaaaaaank you for saaaaaaving me!"

"Oh, Ralph, you big softy," laughed Nayru, petting him on the head. "Anyways, Din, how's about you accompany us to Hyrule to give Link and Zelda the good news personally?"

Din grinned. "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6 The Twinrova's Scheme

Chapter 6- The Twinrova's Scheme

Deep in the dark places of the world dwelt the Twinrova. They had lived in disappointment sometime after all their schemes had failed. Onox, Veran, and even the evil king Ganon had not gotten rid of Link. They watched into their crystal ball in disgust. In their crystal ball they could see Link and Zelda walking together through Hyrule Gardens, hand-in-hand. They hated how everything was going well for Link. They were even more upset when they found out that Din wasn't a problem anymore. Now Link's life seemed carefree. He would settle down, marry the princess, and raise a family even more powerful than he. They hated to think of all the mini-Links running around, plotting against them.

"We have to do something about Link," said one Twinrova to the other.

"Yes," the other agreed. "It looks like sending someone else to do our dirty work won't get the desired results. Like the old saying says, 'If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.'"

"Where'd you hear that, sister?" the first one asked. "Have you been reading too many books while we rotted away in solitary?"

"Never mind that," the other twin said. "So what is our plan this time?"

The first Twinrova cackled evilly. "I have finally found Link's weakness. It's his little Princess Zelda! If we kill her first then he will be so overcome with grief that he will be easy to kill!"

"What a perfect plan, sis!" cried the other.

"Night will soon fall over the tranquil little Hyrule," she said with a wicked grin. "That is when we make our first attack."


End file.
